


Hannibal & Will | Bound

by stardustandfire



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfire/pseuds/stardustandfire
Summary: "But do you ache for him?"





	Hannibal & Will | Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Includes spoilers for all seasons.
> 
>  
> 
> I know it's been a long time since Hannibal ended but I only recently became obsessed with it and now I want so much to make a contribution to this amazing fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 002#fm-Saltillo


End file.
